Un Amor Sobrenatural
by sombra94
Summary: Un evento inesperado provocará que Sam y Dean descubran sentimientos que tenían guardados dentro, lo cual desencadenará una serie de acontecimientos que los pondrán a prueba sobre si su amor es pasajero, o al fin es el amor verdadero
1. El comienzo

CAPITULO 1: El comienzo

Hacia más de un año que Dean y Sam habían empezado de nuevo a cazar juntos. Hasta ese momento Dean ni siquiera sospechaba de los sentimientos ocultos que tenía hacia su hermano, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Ellos estaban en un caso en donde ya estaban seguros de que era un demonio el que estaba llevando a cabo los asesinatos. El demonio se ocultaba en una vieja casona en un pueblo de Luisiana. Tuvieron que separarse para poder cubrir más terreno y así el demonio no escapara. A Dean le tocó el piso de abajo y Sam fue al de arriba.

Al parecer todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, cosa que a Sam no le estaba gustando mucho. Fue hasta la habitación al final del pasillo en donde no había nadie. Cuando se disponía a salir el demonio apareció (había poseído a una joven de 20 años) y golpeó a Sam. Sam respondió la agresión y empezaron a luchar. Dean escuchó la pelea y de inmediato corrió hacia la habitación.

Sam logró repeler al demonio y empezó a recitar el exorcismo, pero antes de que terminara el demonio salió de ella y sin que Sam pudiera evitarlo, se introdujo en su boca y lo poseyó.

Dean llegó y vio a la chica en el suelo y a Sam ahí parado como si nada.

-Sam ¿estás bien? – preguntó Dean

-Si claro – contestó Sam

-Entonces ¿lograste acabarlo? – volvió a preguntar Dean

-Si, opuso un poco de resistencia, pero lo logré – contestó

-Ese es mi Sammy. Bien entonces vámonos, tengo hambre – dijo Dean con una sonrisa en el rostro

El demonio salió de ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque ahora que tenía ese cuerpo, podría acabar con Dean fácilmente.

-Al fin una cacería sin tantas complicaciones – dijo Dean suspirando triunfante y sentándose en la mesa del bar

-Ya era hora de que algo nos saliera bien – dijo Sam

-Sam te he notado algo extraño desde que salimos de la casona, ¿Te pasa algo? – dijo Dean algo observador

-Ya te dijo que estoy bien Dean – dijo algo molesto. Dean decidió ya no preguntar.

Las siguientes dos semanas habían pasado normal, al menos lo que ellos consideraban normal. Habían acabado con un poltergeist y un wendigo.

Dean cada vez notaba mas raro a su hermano, se iba a bares a ligar con chicas y a dormir con ellas, lo que le pareció extraño porque Sam no acostumbraba eso, pero pensó que tal vez hasta al nerd de su hermano le venía bien un respiro de vez en cuando. Pero lo que si estaba poniendo muy nervioso a Dean era la forma en que lo veía cuando salía de bañarse, lo recorría de pies a cabeza con una mirada totalmente llena de lujuria. Dean se decía a sí mismo que eso no podía ser y que solo era su imaginación, pero cada vez se hacía más evidente de cómo lo miraba.

Dean se sentía incómodo con solo estar con él porque se imaginaba que Sam lo desnudaba con la mirada cada vez que podía, por eso era que ahora evitaba a toda costa que Sam lo viera semidesnudo, pero eso no parecía surtir ningún efecto puesto que las miradas no cesaban y eso estaba poniendo a Dean al borde de la desesperación.

Muchas veces Dean se decía así mismo que sería mejor encararlo y preguntarlo, pero se decía así mismo "¿Qué le vas a decir?" o "¿Cómo se lo dirás?" y mejor optaba por no hacerlo puesto que no tenía respuestas para esas preguntas.

Por otra parte Bella (el demonio en el cuerpo de Sam) planeaba lentamente como es que haría para matar a Dean. Ella pensaba constantemente que era un desperdicio no disfrutar de él antes de asesinarlo y se dispuso a tener sexo con él una noche antes de llevar a cabo su plan, después de todo debía obtener algo más, y Dean tenía fama de ser buen amante. Pero se preguntaba el como lo haría puesto que había un impedimento, estaba en el cuerpo de su hermano Sam.


	2. El Descubrimiento

CAPITULO 2: El Descubrimiento

Dean sabía todo perfectamente, sabía la manera en la que Sam lo veía, también sabía que no era su imaginación lo que creaba todo eso y lo peor de todo era que sabía que su hermano lo quería, o peor aún, lo deseaba. Sabía que tendría que encararlo tarde o temprano, pero no se atrevía, porque hasta incluso sonaba ridículo cuando lo pensaba "¿Cómo encararlo y preguntarle si me desea?, es una tontería", pensaba, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de su relación con su hermano y porque lo que quería Sam estaba totalmente mal en cualquiera de los sentidos en que se observara.

Bella sabía que lo tenía que hacer cuanto antes, el tiempo se terminaba y la hora de asesinar a Dean llegaba, pero su deseo por él se hacía fuerte y estaba dispuesta a saciarlo sin importar nada, pero también sabía que no sería fácil, que varios factores lo impedían, pero no le importaba, estaba decidida a hacerlo y lo haría.

Dean estaba en la ducha, aún pensando en que le diría y como lo haría, sabía que sencillo no sería, pero no importaba, porque si no lo hacía, su relación fraternal con su hermano terminaría.

Bella esperaba expectante en la cama de Sam a que Dean saliera y poder observarlo como ya hace un tiempo lo hacía, pero esta vez sería diferente, porque no solo lo vería, sino que lo acorralaría y obtendría lo que hace mucho tiempo quería.

Dean salió del baño dispuesto a enfrentarlo cuanto antes, pero paso algo que el no esperaba ni planeaba. Bella se lanzó hacia él sin siquiera dejarlo reaccionar, besó sus labios con pasión y desenfreno, pero Dean se resistió. Dean trato de liberarse de su hermano, pero no lo consiguió y lo peor era que estaba cediendo, puesto que el beso ahora comenzaba a disfrutarlo. Bella se dio cuenta de eso y empezó a relajarse un poco y poder disfrutar mejor los labios de Dean.

Dean fue presa de la lujuria y sin poder ni querer evitarlo, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su hermano, cuando de pronto en su cabeza se comenzó a generar una revolución de pensamientos, los que trato de ignorar, pero hubo uno, que golpeo tan fuerte en su interior que lo hizo reaccionar, INCESTO. Fue entonces cuando empujo a Sam con todas sus fuerzas, logro apartarlo y lo golpeó, Sam cayó y su frente dio contra la mesa del cuarto y se desmayó.

Dean sin saber que hacer, se vistió lo más rápido posible y salió corriendo hacia el impala, encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir sin rumbo. Después de un rato vio un bar, detuvo el coche y se introdujo en él y comenzó a beber hasta poder calmar la culpa y desesperación que en su interior lo quemaba como lava hirviendo.

Bella empezó a despertar poco a poco de su inconsciencia y comenzaba a recordar lo que había sucedido. Dean la había derribado y aparentemente se había ido, pero una cosa le quedaba clara a Bella, en ese beso que había durado poco más de un minuto, sintió algo por parte de Dean que no esperaba. Lo que Dean le había transmitido no solo había sido lujuria y deseo, ¡no!, Dean había sentido algo más con eso y ella se había dado cuenta, Dean sentía un cariño más allá de lo fraternal hacía su hermano y ella estaba segura de poder utilizarlo en su contra y así poder obtener lo que quería.

Ahora que Bella sabía el secreto más guardado de Dean - incluso para él - tenía el plan perfecto para atraparlo y que no pudiera escapar. Con una sonrisa en el rostro salió de la habitación del hotel y se dispuso a buscar a Dean, aunque eso le tomara toda la noche.

Dean trataba inútilmente de sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza, su hermano lanzándose hacia él, el como Sam apreso sus labios sin que el pudiera evitarlo y lo que era peor, se vio a él mismo cediendo al beso, disfrutándolo y por un milisegundo haber pensado en hacerle el amor a su hermano. Esa fue la imagen que terminó por derrumbarlo, puesto que ahora no había marcha atrás, tendría que alejarse de su hermano para siempre.

Bella iba caminando rápidamente por la avenida principal tratando de obtener siquiera una señal del paradero de Dean, y, como si el destino quisiera que eso pasara, Bella vio el Impala, aparcado frente a un bar. "Esto es perfecto", pensó Bella. Las piezas de su plan se estaban acomodando a la perfección y ella sabía que tenía que aprovecharlo.

Bella entró en el bar sabiendo con seguridad que Dean estaba allí. Dean, en medio de su viaje por los dolorosos sucesos que acababa de pasar, vio a Sam entrar por la puerta del bar y eso lo congeló. No quería enfrentar en ese momento a su hermano. Es más no sabía siquiera si quería volver a verlo, pero ahí estaba y espero el momento en que Sam se acercara y comenzara a preguntar y acribillarlo con lo sucedido, pero nunca pasó.

Bella sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, así que fue hasta la barra del bar y comenzó a hablar, o más bien coquetear, con la camarera de aquel lugar.

Al ver Dean lo que Sam estaba haciendo se alegró por un momento, porque si su hermano se iba con aquella camarera, tendría tiempo de pensar y asimilar lo que sucedió.

Bella salió del bar con la camarera, quién había caído rápidamente en sus redes y Dean, más aliviado, se dispuso a salir del bar y conducir hasta el hotel, porque sabía muy bien que Sam no la llevaría ahí. Cuando salió, se dirigió a su auto, pero antes de llegar a él, se giró y miró hacia el otro lado. Su sorpresa fue grande, cuando vio a Sam enrollándose con la camarera fuera del bar. Un sentimiento empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, era algo que le hacía hervir la sangre, pero sin duda esta vez, no era la culpa, era otro sentimiento, qué, después de un momento reconoció, eran celos. "¡Eso no es posible!", se dijo así mismo, pero aquel sentimiento se hacía cada vez más grande, hasta que no lo pudo contener y se dirigió hacia ese sitio a donde estaba Sam. Llegó y sin siquiera pensarlo, los apartó, la camarera solo miró confundida.

-Lárgate – le gritó Dean a la camarera, y esta sin pensarlo dos veces y ante la furia que reflejaba Dean, salió corriendo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede Dean?! – dijo Bella enojada, aunque no lo estuviera.

Dean golpeó a Sam lo más fuerte que pudo, y este cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! – dijo Dean sin encontrarle sentido a sus palabras y se dirigió al coche y se fue.

Bella se quedó ahí en el suelo, sonriendo, porque sabía que había logrado llevar a cabo su plan, a lo que solo susurró para sí misma:

-Te tengo-

En el cap anterior no me presente, pues bueno soy sombra94 y para futuras referencias, soy un chico

esta es la primera historia de este tipo que escribo

espero les guste y me encantaría recibir sus reviews

espero la disfruten =)

PD: las actualizaciones se llevarán a cabo semanalmente los días viernes


	3. Punto sin Retorno

CAPITULO 3: Punto sin retorno

Dean no podía creer lo que había hecho, había hecho una escena de celos y lo peor de todo es que se la había hecho a su hermano. Simplemente era inconcebible para Dean, pero en ese momento ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar, fue puro instinto su reacción, el solo hecho de haber visto a Sam con esa mujer, le había hecho hervir su sangre y que el único pensamiento que pasara por la cabeza de Dean, fuera, "Te lo están robando", y era absurdo ahora que lo pensaba, "¿Robárselo?, que estupidez", era su hermano, no su propiedad, pero increíblemente en ese momento no lo sintió así, solo sintió que con cada caricia que le daba a aquella mujer, más de su lado se estaba apartando, y eso no lo pudo soportar.

Bella sabía perfectamente que el camino a lo que quería estaba más que hecho. La escena que Dean le había protagonizado, le había dado campo abierto, pero tenía que actuar rápido, antes de que Dean pudiera pensar muy bien lo que había hecho y se fuera, porque además eso conllevaría a no poder exterminarlo, y eso simplemente no podía pasar, así que solo se levantó y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al hotel en el que se hospedaban, porque sabía que Dean tendría que ir ahí.

Dean solo repetía una y otra vez para si mismo, "¿Qué demonios me pasa?", porque simplemente no podía explicar los sentimientos que ahora estaba experimentando hacia su hermano y por más que los analizará no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión coherente.

Bella llego rápidamente y entró. Dean vio llegar a Sam y se congeló, no quería enfrentarlo, porque sabía que ahora más que nunca, no tendría una respuesta a sus preguntas.

-Dean tenemos que hablar – dijo Bella – lo que acabas de hacer simplemente no puedo explicármelo, pero lo que vi en tus ojos no fue enojo, sino celos, y eso lo comprendo menos.

-¿d..d..d..de que hablas Sam? ¿Celos?, es una tontería, ¿Por qué sentiría celos? – dijo Dean tratando de parecer enojado aunque no lo consiguió

-¡Sí Dean, celos! Y quiero que me expliques ahora mismo porque, y no trates de evadir esto porque no lo vas a lograr – dijo Bella acercándose cada vez más a Dean

Dean estaba confundido y ahora ni siquiera podía encontrar coherencia en sus pensamientos para poder contestarle a Sam, y _maldita sea, _Sam cada vez se acercaba más a él y ahora podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, envolviéndolo, y su mente se nublaba aún más al sentir tan agradable sensación. Bella quedó tan cerca de él, que Dean pudo sentir su cálido aliento envolver su rostro y llegar hasta su cuello.

Ante esto la mente de Dean se nubló por completo y cedió a todos los sentimientos y pasiones que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

_**Como un salvaje me apodero de tus labios y comienzo a desabrochar tu camisa con desesperación, dejando tu pecho al desnudo y comenzando a recorrer cada parte de tu piel como si del tesoro más preciado se tratase, me inundo de la fragancia que solo tú tienes y siento mis sentidos enloquecer ante esta sensación. Dejo tus labios para comenzar a besar tu cuello, apoderarme de él y de todo tu cuerpo, beso a beso recorro cada parte de tu piel y yo mismo me siento arder con tan solo un pequeño roce. Sin darme cuenta mi camisa ha sido despojada también y siento como tú empiezas a recorrer mi piel, descubriendo por mí, puntos de éxtasis que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía. Sin titubear me deshago de tu pantalón y comienzo a acariciar esa parte prohibida que ahora se muestra ante mi y que esta deseosa de atención, haciendo que tu gimas de puro placer ante las caricias que sientes sobre él. Me deshago de mi pantalón y vuelvo a apoderarme de tu boca, esta vez mas pausada y apasionadamente, recorriendo con mi lengua cada recoveco de ese lugar. Mi piel arde de pasión, me deshago de las últimas prendas que nos separan a los dos de la desnudez total y es entonces que mi último rastro de cordura se esfuma con el viento. Comienzo a lubricar esa entrada gloriosa que sé que solo yo poseeré de ahora en adelante, y es ahora, que ya no puedes más, que me gritas y ordenas que lo haga ya, y yo no me puedo negar. Apunto mi miembro a tu entrada y me introduzco en ti de una sola estocada, arrancándote gritos y suspiros de dolor y placer. Si antes me sentía en el éxtasis, ahora estoy en el puto paraíso, esta entrada virgen que has decidido entregarme a mi, aprieta mi miembro de tal manera que me siento desfallecer. Comienzo el mete y saca, al principio lento para que te acostumbres a mi y así los dos disfrutemos este glorioso momento. Extiendes tus brazos y me acercas a ti para que te bese y con mis manos acaricie tu piel. Empiezas a gemir, ahora con puro placer y lujuria, el dolor se ha ido, y es entonces cuando comienzo a acelerar mis embestidas. Te oigo gritar y es porque he llegado a ese punto en tu interior que simplemente te ha hecho perder los estribos. Cada vez me pides más y más y yo acelero hasta que llego a mi límite. Tú acaricias tu miembro con tal velocidad que hasta te hace parecer desesperado, así que sin pensarlo me apodero de él, porque quiero ser yo quién te haga que te sientas fuera de este universo y me doy cuenta que pasa cuando comienzas a aferrarte a las sabanas como si de un ancla se tratase. Ya no puedo más, el éxtasis esta por llegar y es como si nuestros cuerpos en armonía estuvieran porque siento tu cuerpo convulsionar y ante esa imagen ya no soporto más y ambos gritamos tan alto ante el orgasmo más sorprendente que jamás hayamos tenido, en un momento en que todo el mundo desaparece y solo nosotros dos estamos. Todas mis fuerzas han desaparecido, caigo rendido sobre ti y tu solo te limitas a abrazarme fuertemente y yo solo suspiro ante la alegría y el placer que aún no se va. En mi cabeza se dibuja la frase "Te quiero", pero el cansancio me vence y mi boca ya no llega a articularla.**_

Bella ahora estaba más que satisfecha, jamás hubiera creído que este momento sería el más maravilloso de su vida, que la lujuria fuera el pecado más grandioso del mundo, y que lo viviría con esa persona a la cuál tenía que acabar. Ella pensaba todo eso, y, aunque la idea de no matarlo y seguir disfrutando de él pasó por su cabeza, pronto se esfumó y ahora sabía que tenía que enfocarse. Los últimos días de Dean Winchester estaban por llegar.


End file.
